Rayman raving Rabbids Game Glitch
by Toshi-Tastic
Summary: Rayman raving rabbids game glitch, is a about a girl name Lotus who gets grabbed in to the game and gets stuck there. Now she has to fight and actually play the rabbids little games along side with Rayman in the rabbids coliseum. Its a funny perverted story that i made a month ago see if you like it. lol
1. Chapter 1

_Rayman Raving Rabbids _

_Game Glitch!_

_By Toshimurra_

_Get Ready, Get Set and Get pulled In?!_

_Rayman raving rabbids game glitch, is a about a girl name Lotus who gets grabbed in to the game and gets stuck there. Now she has to fight and actually play the rabbids little games along side with Rayman in the rabbids coliseum. Honestly this story is a cross between raving rabbids and origins, I didnt know how Rayman really acts because hes silent. I do know hes heroic and nice and junk but he seemed perverted in origins, so i thought this might be funny. _

_Chapter 1_

_Why go to the movies, when I could play with Rayman!_

_It was a warm evening and I was already late, I was supposed to meet my best friend at the movies at six. I was in my living room in my house, wanting to have a few minutes of game time before I had to leave. I had my purse on my shoulder as the intro of the game of Rayman raving rabbids played. _

_"No Dude I'm coming! I just got distracted by my new game." I was on my cell phone talking to my friend looking at the screen, seeing the rabbids pop up around Rayman and Globoxes kids around the picnic. _

_"Yes I know its old but I always wanted it…" I rolled my eyes as I got up. I put my candy in my purse that on the table by the couch._

_" Brittany I'll be there in 5 k..Bye" I chuckled as I went back to the screen. The screen was blank all I saw was the scenery in the game. I looked at the screen in confusion. _

_"How long has the game… been like this? " I grabbed the wii remote pressing the buttons but nothing happened it was stuck on the same scenery. _

_"I paid 20 bucks for this shit, all I know this game better not be damage!" I said in frustration. _

_"I'll figure this out later; I know if I'm late Brittany will be so pissed." I pressed the off button on the Nintendo Wii, the weird thing was the game was still on. "…What the hell?" I raised my eyebrow as I turned on the Wii again then turned it back off. I looked at the screen and scratched my head; I soon decided to take the disc out of the wii. It's been close to ten minutes now the same scenery was still on the screen. I laughed nervously _

_"Omg ..Nothing working hehehehe…" I put my hand on the TV to turn it off and I see this huge big grayish and black rabbid that look like Bane from "Batman". I looked at the disc and looked at the screen back and forth eyes wide and surprised, hearing the footsteps of the rabbid getting louder and closer. I sat there as it was close to the screen to the point where I saw the Bane looking rabbid red eye. My cell rang knowing that it was my best-friend, I answered it hearing how agitated she sounded._

_" Dude I was coming! There's something really wrong with my-"I see a huge fuzzy hand coming through the TV screen. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHH!" I screamed in fear I was terrified, trying to scurry away on my fours holding onto my cell as the huge rabbid grabbed my leg pulling me to him. "AUGH! " The rabbid was too strong for me as I was forcefully pulled me Into the TV into their world. I was knocked out dangling from the rabbids hand my purse still over my shoulder. It's been a few minutes…but it felt like seconds, the rabbid threw me on the cold dirty steel floor I heard the door shut. I put my hand on my head and open my eyes, I looked around the room slowly as I sat up. The room was dirty and dusty there was a bed on the left side of the room, the mattress had green and white stripes and a brown stain in the middle of the mattress. The room was also dark with a dim light, I stood up and backed up cold and afraid my leg hit the toilet." Ew!" I was completely grossed out as the toilet seat was brown, green, and dirty and toilet seat itself had brown crud around it. I walked away from it with disgust my heart beating like crazy, trying to figure it out where the hell was I. I heard a familiar noise, the noises sound like how "Stitch" talked in the Disney movie "Lilo and stitch". As I looked up and I see rabbids arguing and hitting each other with a plunger on a long balcony overlooking the whole cell room." HOLY-SHIT!" I screamed out as I was interrupted by the rabbids screaming. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I ran around the room trying to find a way to get out. _

_"This is not Real!, This is not Happening!"As my voiced squeaked, breathing heavily. Hearing the rabbids laugh and making fun of me. I glared up at them _

_"Ok u guys are real cute, I'll give you that." I put my hands on my hips and nodded I bit my bottom lip." I don't know how the hell you guys got me into this game, I can't even think of a scientific explanation, But I do know ya'll furry bastards are going to take me Home to the real world and I do mean Now!" I said seriously yelling at the warning them. The rabbids blinked and laughed and pointed at me, I found a rock on the floor and threw it at the rabbids the rock cracked the glass. The rabbid did their little scream and both ran off. I sighed I didn't know what to do, thinking will I'll be stuck in this nasty, water dripping from the ceiling over the dirty sink and toilet cell for the rest of my life. I sat down on the clean part of the bed whispered "Of all games to be sucked into …and it was this one "I rolled my eyes pouted. _

_"I did….somewhat wished… the rabbids were real though" I muttered to myself. I heard the suddenly door open seeing the huge rabbid threw rayman in the cell as the door shut. I turned to him and we both locked eyes, I didn't know what to say. _

_Rayman blinked" Woah! " he walked up to me examining me. He saw I had long black curly hair with a lilac skull bow in it , green eyes, very light tanned skin, I had on a lilac baggy hoodie on and tight lilac pants to match that's that were designer ripped on the thighs and knees and black flats on. I moved my head back as he was in my face, I put my hand out to him so I could shake his hand. _

_"Uh…hi You must be the hero rayman" I smiled already knowing his name. _

_"Yeah and who are you, you can't be a Nymph no wings, I feel no magical aurora ….and you have all your Limbs" he shook my hand still checking me out mumbling. I stood up I was taller than him his head was to my breast. _

_" My name is Lotus…" Got interrupted, " And you're tall! " he looked at me amazed circling me. I laughed and looked at him and he smirked looking at me. I took off my sweater as I was wearing a white tight tank top with spaghetti straps and a white strapless bra on, he saw how busty and how curvy my body was. My breast size was a DD seeing his eyes glued to them. _

_"Rayman….Rayman! "Snaps my finger in his face," Oh!.. Uh! "He rubs behind his head blushing chuckling. _

_" You should warn a guy first you know " His floated his hand behind his head not looking at me but I could see him smiling. _

_" Yeah yeah I have big boobs, any ways Rayman do you know how to get out of here" I asked hoping. _

_He turned to me "Yeah I know how to get out of here, But I really want to know what are you and where did you come from? " He pointed to my breast, I Pulled his hand away from him."HEY!"_

_"Look it's a Long, Long story! " Still holding onto his hand. "And this cell stinks and it's dirty and I just want to go home!" I complained as I turned and threw his hands in frustration and turned back to him. His hand did a boomerang effect and it hit my back " AUH! Ew ! Ew! "As his hands were running around my body I'm trying to get it off. Rayman laughed and pulled his hand off _

_"Keep your shirt on Lotus, I know how to get out of here"Rayman walked to the eight story wall looking up at the small window seeing one plunger on the wall. "But uh... I Say you should get comfortable first "putting his back against the wall arms crossed looking cool. _

_"Excuse me? Did you say get comfortable? "My eyes were wide putting my hand on my chest. " What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I looked at him._

_ "It means where going to be here for awhile, Lotus these rabbids capture my best friend's kids. Then they capture me and stuck me here, the plan is we have to play the rabbids little games to get the plungers and the kids so we can get out of here. "I had a blank stare as the room was darker from the sun being gone as I stood there tears soon start falling from my face. _

_"…..Lotus?"He raised his eyebrow and slowly starts walking towards me "Hey ...Hey lotus don't cry" he put his hand on my shoulder. _

_"I'm not Crying" looked away hiding my face" …I'm just pissed…This place is nasty and cold" I whined. Rayman Smiled and chuckled _

_"Is that all your worrying about .How nasty this place is? "He joked, "Here I thought you were worried about the games the rabbids make you do." He smiled "Oh please "I wiped my tears._

_"it can't be that hard "I mocked. He did a little laughter _

_"Hah! You'll see "we heard the rabbids up from the balcony behind the glass the rabbid had a shirt on and coconuts in the shirts looking like boobs. _

_"...No he didn't "I was shocked _

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rayman was laughing as the other rabbid was playing with his coconut breast. _

_"WHY YOU NASTY!"I blushed as I Grabbed rayman shoe and throws it at the rabbids "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The coconuts fell out the rabbid shirt. _

_"Man there sure going to be in love with you "he smiled "But I guess I wouldn't blame them" he walked away to the locker. I yawned, as I was tired from this weird day. Rayman had a pile of clothes in his hands _

_"what are you doing "I ask. Rayman lays the clothes out all over the beds._

_"I don't want you crying again, you need your rest we got to big day tomorrow". He looks at me and I sighed._

_"whatever… "I grabbed my sweater and laid my head on the bed I used my sweater as a blanket. _

_"Eh this bed, smells funky to" Rayman laid by me as my back was facing him. _

_"Stop complaining and sleep "Rayman said in a cute tired tone and closed his eyes. I sighed and slowly went to sleep._


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Games Begin!

_Chapter 2_

_Let the games BEGIN!_

_As I slept through the harsh cold night on the world's most dirtiest mattress. I found myself laying my head on a warm comfortable pillow that smelled like spring flowers from the outdoors. Sadly enough I was snoring and drooling on the pillow burying my head into it. I heard a loud knock on the door, two trays slides into the small opening. The trays had moldy bread, carrots and carrot juice on them. "Mmmmmmm! "covered my head with sweater putting my body close up against the pillow hearing a "bump bump bump" into the pillow like a noise of a heart beat._

_"Hey Lotus…..Lolo "rayman shaking me .I opens my eyes seeing rayman standing up without his torso._

_ "AAUH! " I sat up still holding onto his torso scooting back and fell off the bed and was on my back._

_"AUH….Oh my god what the hell Rayman!? Where's your torso!?"I said in frantic._

_"I don't know I think a certain girl was using it as her Personal pillow". He joked "what? " Looked down and sees his torso in my arms_

_"AH! " Throws it at him as it went right back into his middle of his body floating._

_" I have to say you are quiet warm and nice, Subtracting the drool and all the loud snoring" He smirked._

_I blushed "Well I hoped you enjoyed it, because it's not going to happen again "I got up and saw a tray of food on the floor as my stomach was growling_

_"Yeeeeeah! Food! "I applauded ran to it then sees the moldy bread, carrots and carrot juice. Rayman walks to me and sees the food_

_"Whelp….Dig in "he sighed picking his tray up eating the carrots._

_" Whoa Rayman ….Your going too really sit here and it this Crap!"I was amazed_

_"Tsh! It's not so bad when you're hungry. Besides, you don't want to be hungry all day" He kept eating. I saw a fly in my carrot drink trying to get out. He saw me looking at my drink all sad as he switched his drink with mine. I looked at him and he gave me a little smiled._

_"You didn't have to ….but it was real sweet of you..." I drank my fly free carrot juice. He smiled and pulls the fly out of his drink with his big fingers and drinks the carrot juice down. I just remembered my purse and saw it at the corner of the room._

_"I Forgot I still have my Candy" Went to get my purse. "Candy?" Rayman said in confusion. I grabbed it and sat next to him, I had a big bag of Skittles, starburst and snicker bar minis._

_"These were meant for me and my best-friend for the movie, but then I got sucked into this game and junk." I rambled on opening a bag of snickers. Rayman looked at me in confusion not understanding what I was talking about. "Here rayman try this it's really good "waving the snicker bar in his face._

_"And this is…Candy? You mention?" I took the candy bar out of the rapper_

_"Yes, Yes just open ". Rayman slowly open his mouth as I fed it to him seeing him blushing he chews it liking the sweet and crunchiness of the candy melting into his mouth seeing his eyes light up like a kid._

_ "Wow! This…This is Awesome! "He swallowed. I giggled I open another one "You want another one? "I asked and gave it to him, seeing him nods happily eating it. I open up one and ate mine, we both sat there laughing and eating happily._

_"Slow down rayman your going to get sick dude "I pulled my purse away from him. Seeing him licked the chocolate of his finger. I smiled, as he looked so cute. The door open the monstrous rabbid came in and grabbed both of us._

_" Hey..HEY! Watch The hand!..Or Paws! "I hit his arm. He threw us in the middle of the arena seeing the rabbids booing at us with their plungers in their hands. "There were three doors that lead to different places and there was odd-looking mechanic bunny holding a huge plunger downwards. Rayman pulled me out the way so I wouldn't get hit from the plungers._

_"Come on Lotus! " He grabbed my hand as we ran threw one of the doors._

_First door_

_We were at a beach and it early morning as you see the sun coming up. "This is nice , A Bit cold but nice. " I said proudly smelling the salty air from the ocean. A rabbid came up to us with a yellow present and gave it to rayman. We raised our eyebrows and looked at the rabbid._

_"How cute…. You guys are not so bad ..I guess. "The rabbid starts talking pointing to where we should go hearing another faint rabbid voice from afar. The rabbid soon lit the present and snickered off._

_"WHAT THE HELL?!" We said in unison. Rayman starts Running, I tried to keep up with him but he was to fast I was breathing hard exhausted. "Wew…..to early…Damn I shouldn't... Have eaten ….Huff huff!...those snicker bars". I barely kept walking .Two minutes later I heard a "BOOM!"._

_"Shit! Rayman! "I started running again seeing him on the docks with a burnt up rabbid with a diaper on his head._

_"Hey! Lotus! "He waved and ran to me. " I see you couldn't keep up "He joked gently punched me in my arm."Better toughen up "he mocked and walks away._

_" To think I was worried …I wished that present exploded in your hands "I said in a bitchy tone as I walked behind him_

_"I heard that!" Rayman said_

_"I wasn't hiding it, I'll say it again!"_

_Door 2_

_After we finished the first door we went straight to the second door with no break, I didn't really expect to be running I didn't have the right bra or shoes on. Sadly, say the least I didn't want to say that to rayman, which he was right…maybe these games are going to be a bit difficult. Our next trial was in some sort of graveyard and it was dark hearing the rabbids cheering jumping up and down seeing one of the rabbids demonstrating what we have to._

_ "Swinging a cow huh, I'm first" pushed rayman out the._

_"Come on Lotus! Swing that cow!" He cheered. I had so much built in anger I thought it wouldn't be a problem. I start pulling the chains, but it was as heavy as a real cow._

_"Are you serious?" I kept trying, but it wasn't budging. " Come on…..COME ON! " getting aggravated. The rabbids were also getting a bit pissed at me as well, and started throwing stuff at me. _

_Rayman pushed me out the way. "Let a pro show you how it's done." I moved out the rolling my eyes mumbling as he starts swinging the cow and releases it. The cow hit the winning mark as we won the mini game. Rayman was taunting me, acting like me, then he laughed and patted me on the back while walking away._

_"Jack-ass…." I grumbled._

_Door 3_

_Ok I admit from the second door, Rayman is totally a fun guy and has an ego of a real guy which it's cool. The no arms, legs and neck freak me out a bit but rayman is a fun and funny guy. However, this 3rd door was extremely weird and so far I was dreading it. Rayman and I were in a different dressing room and you could hear was us yelling._

_"HEY YOU FURRY RAT BASTERDS! " I kicked one out "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME THERE!" I punched one in the face some of the rabbids were beat up and had a love struck face and nose bleeds. They put me in a waitress costume that was tight blouse couldn't button fully around the breast I felt like I was going to pop out which some of the buttons did you could see some of my bra. The skirt was tight and short and black and I had roller blades on I was hanging by the wall. "HEY BEAT IT! " A rabbid fly's out of the dressing room and hits the wall. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The rabbids all ran out of his dressing room rayman came out had on a white chef uniform on. He saw me hanging on the wall not moving and saw what I was wearing. Stood there feeling his heart beating fast he put his hands on heart clenching the shirt sweating a bit. I felt some one was staring at me as looked and laughed._

_"Oh Lord you look so stupid! " I said laughing hysterically._

_"Me? You Look Like you're going to burst out of your uniform!" he walks to me pointed and laughed. I blushed and giggled._

_"Those dumb rabbids gave me the wrong size blouse, if you must know" Rayman was helping me out with my balance._

_"Well at least they did something right "he smirked gently putting his hands on my hip holding me up I put my hand was on his head trying to hold myself up._

_"Dude Shut up "I rolled my eyes and blushed. I was losing my balance from the skates"AH!" he grabbed me firmly holding me bridal style. I blinked and he we were both blushing, we both looked at each other._

_ "Ooooooooooooh! Hehehehehe!" we heard the rabbids that were the audience all around the coliseum watching from their seats on a big screen. I quickly got up pushing him away from."Errrr..I hate this place!" One of the rabbid came and pointed rayman to the kitchen and then he pointing me to the customer. I slowly skated there trying not to fall._

_"What can I get for you Mr. Rodent- I mean Rabbid!...Rabbid " I smiled putting my arms to me as one of my button popped off again I blushed still smiling. The rabbid was eyeing my breast drooling." Hey!" I Slammed my hand on the table. "I ain't on the menu pick something else!" The rabbid muttered in his own language and drew a picture of a sandwich with everything on it. I looked at the picture in confusion, as it was a horrible drawing. I skated to the kitchen. "Rayman! I need a sandwich with everything on it...I guess "I Looked at the picture._

_"You Guess?!-"I Interrupted him " Hey just look at the picture and figure it out yourself " I gave him the picture and skated away he rolled his eyes and made the sandwich . The rabbid wasn't patient making noises screaming banging on the table. My back was against the wall ignoring him._

_" Yo! Lotus Sandwich is done!" He had it in his hand and gave it to me. I skated back and gave it to the rabbid didn't even set it down yet and he started wolfing the sandwich down_

_ " Whoa! " I pulled my hand back. The rabbid ordered another dish and drew a ball. " uuuh…ok….Rayman!" Skated back to the kitchen "he wants a ball". Rayman looked around, found one in the drawer, and threw it at me I caught it and dashed back and threw it into his mouth chewing. This went on about 10 minutes. I was getting tired from the skates as he drew a cinder block. I sighed and skated to rayman trying not to fall held on to the side of the wall. "He wants a cinder block! " I ordered as you can hear the rabbid wanting more. Rayman looked in the closet and grabbed it. "Can you handle it?" He asked holding it . I took it from him while trying to gain my balance from the skates. I skated back to the rabbid but I was loosening control of my balance. " AAAH! Wa-WATCH OUT!" I tripped and fell over the table onto the rabbid as we both screamed._

_"Lotus!" Rayman ran to my aid and sees me over the rabbid, the rabbid was in pain but happy my dress was up seeing a Koi fish printed on my light blue panties. He helped me up trying not to laugh. "Is it over …" I whined Rayman looked at the rabbid on the floor smiling happily._

_ "Well I suppose so you did give the rabbid a happy ending "he chuckled, hand on my waist gently skating me away._

_The cell_

_After the last door, we came back into the coliseum. We had our regular clothes on hearing the rabbids boo at us and throw their little plungers; the huge monstrous rabbid grabbed us and threw us back into the cell. I didn't even fight him because I was so tired._

_"Still think it's easy?" rayman smiled looking at me._

_"This day has been the worst…" I got off the dirty floor and sat on the bed._

_"Well I actually thought this day…Was kind of fun "He came and sat with me. I looked at him from the side._

_"Come on, even know you were stuff in that costume. You were laughing with me and you were playful all day" he smiled._

_"Well…I do got to make the best of the worst situation" I shrugged and gave him a small smile. He pats me on the back gently chuckling, I giggled with him. Our back were facing the wall by the eight stories window we heard a "Psssh! Rayman! "The noise was like a loud whispered through the window. We looked around rayman looked up and it was his best friend Globox._

_"Hey! Buddy!" Rayman waved and went to the wall._

_ "Globox what are you doing here? "He yelled back. "Well I came to check if my buddy was ok, I feel bad that you're stuck in here!" Globox yelled._

_"You guys are kind of loud "I hinted seemed like they just ignored me and continued their conversation._

_" I'm Fine Globox and I'm not alone! "Rayman introduced me_

_"This is my new friend, Lotus!" I walked up and waved to the blue frog._

_"What kind of weird creature is that? "Globox asked in a confused tone._

_ "I don't know, Every time I ask she changes the subject, Or complain about something else-"I interrupted him moving him out the way._

_"I'm a Human! " I said nicely "It's a complicated story how I got here! "_

_"Don't worry Lotus! You're in good hands "He laughed. Rayman winked at me as I smiled and shook my head._

_"Oh here rayman "He lowers a picnic basket of food by a rope. Rayman grabbed the basket happily_

_"Thanks Man, Don't worry will get your kids back! " Rayman gave him a thumbs up. I looked hearing noises from the rabbids as they saw Globox and pointed to the huge blue and white frog._

_"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The rabbids starts running with their plungers. "Oh God, Globox they Know you're here make yourself scarce!" I warned. Globox panic and fell back from the eight stories window hearing his scream._

_"O.O! GLOBOX!" I yelled out in concern._

_"He's fine "rayman looked into the basket "I'm Fine!" Globox yelled back "AAAAAAH!" Globox starts running away from the rabbids, soon his scream was slowly getting distant._

_"Soooo…Your human right? I thought you were some unlucky un-magical nymph." He said eating a sandwich that he got out of the basket._

_"Clearly! If I was a nymph, I don't think I would be here right now in this filthy cell," I stated in an annoyed tone._

_"Calm down Ms. Moody, I'm just making conversation "he opens the basket pulled out a sandwich for me. "Here you need to eat you were eating just that sweet candy stuff". I took the sandwich out of his hand gently and sighed sadly._

_"….I'm sorry for being...Moody...I'm not usually like this "._

_" Hey today was your first experience, you'll get use to it as the day goes by" Rayman looked at me with concern, but all I did was turned my head. I felt his big gentle hand on my shoulder._

_"….I promise Lotus…I'll get you out of here- uh?" He understood why my head was turned, I was scarifying down the sandwich like some savage dog. Rayman just smiled and laughed and continued to eat as well._

_A Hour later we were right back in front of a booing crowed, which was seriously getting annoying. One of the rabbids actually hit me with the plunger, the grosses thing was the plunger was wet and it was stuck to my face!_

_"OMG SICK!" I screamed trying to pull the plunger off my face. Rayman pulled me continuing to dodge the plungers and pulled me into one of the doors._

**_Door 4_**

_One of the trials was completely insane but fun. Rayman and I was struggling to keep the beach bathroom stall door closed while the rabbids on the toilet. We kept the door close for five minutes, rayman tripped over the shell and the door came wide open. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the rabbid scream and through plungers at him._

_" HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA! " I laughed pointing at him seeing the plungers on his head and torso. A door swung open "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" another rabbid screamed._

_"…Aw damnit!-"the rabbids tackled me with plungers. Rayman Laughed_

_"Serve you right! " Pulling the plungers off him. I threw one at him hitting his big nose. _

_"AH!" he pulls it off his nose._

**_Door 5_**

_After that we went into the next door the scenery was in a grave yard. The only light was the huge roaring fire. I was bit shocked and sort of scared seeing two huge elephant statues holding a long metal black chain. Rayman notice I was a bit frightened and gently held my hand leading me closer. You could hear the rabbids roaring and jumping with their plungers. Rayman let go of my hand as we stood by the fire._

_"These rabbids are complete morons now they want us to jump rope "Rayman rolled his eyes and mumbled._

_"What! …But …I'm not prepared" I looked at my breast knowing had the wrong bra on. I blushed rayman didn't understand what a bra was._

_"Prepared? Prepared for what?" Rayman asked. A rabbid pulled me back and sat me down forcefully he had wooden bat with nails sticking out of it putting by my head._

_I shrieked a little "I thought …you guys were supposed to just have plungers "I said nervously trying to move away from the nailed bat. The rabbid spoke in their own language pointing to rayman wanting him to jump rope. Rayman looked at me worried, I was signaling him with hand shooing him wanting him to do it. He nodded and started jump roping, while he was jump-roping rayman turned his head to me hearing the rabbids giggling at me. One rabbid tried to lean over and touch my boob and I back handed him hard seeing him fall to the ground. The other rabbids were laughing. Rayman smiled and realized the statues were swinging the rope faster while he was jumping. The bunnies' cheered as rayman stopped knowing it was enough, he walked up to me. The rabbids pushed me up and pushed to him and laughed._

_" God! They're getting annoying!" I growled glaring at them; rayman had his hands on my arms._

_"Don't worry about them, just go jump rope so we can get this over with" he gently pushed me. The rabbids pulled him back forcefully and pulled him down by them._

_ "…." I looked at the huge statues nervously I rubbed my arms._

_ "Do I really have to jump?! " I turned to rayman and ask. The rabbids put a nailed bat, axe and a sword by his head and torso._

_"EH!...It would be awfully nice of you if you did!" Looking at the weapons nervously._

_I sighed "I'm not going to be the only one bouncing" I mumbled and started jumping. I felt my breast bouncing up and down I started blushing bright red. The coliseum was a bit quieter the rabbids eyes were hypnotized by my boobs as they're heads were moving up and down following my bouncing movements Rayman smirked and continued watching. One of the rabbid dropped his nailed bat stupidly by rayman and started dashing at me as I was jumping. Rayman grabbed the bat and rockets launched his hand knocking the rabbid out before he get to me. I stop jumping having enough blushing a bit sweaty. The rabbids started cheering again, rayman ran up to me. I was fixing my tank top._

_"Lotus" He turned my head to him gently. I was blushing, he smiled "Thanks for…..you know..." he rubbed behind his head chuckled feeling his heart beat, me jumping was bouncing around in his head._

_"You better be thanking me for jumping for you, saving your life "I put my hand on my hips._

_ Rayman was still day dreaming and didn't listen to a word I said "….Huh? ..Wha-what did you say? "He looked at me._

_" I don't believe this! "I stormed away angrily. "Lotus! ...Come on don't be mad at me!" He chased after me._

**_Cell_**

_Later on we were back in our cell, I had my purse on my lap eating some skittles. I was in no mood to talk. Rayman stuck another prize plunger on the wall that we won and turned and looked at me, I was laying on my back dropping skittles down my mouth. Raman leaned over my head looking down at me._

_"…Still mad at me "he cracked a cute smile. I pushed his head away gently,_

_" rayman I'm not mad at you" I sighed, annoyed._

_"Then why were you giving me the cold shoulder? "He sat next to me on the bed._

_"How you and those rabbids were staring at me when I was jumping….that is not the attention I want" I pouted. He saw that I turned my head away from him and put his hand through his blond spiky hair completely unaware on how I felt._

_"Oh uh…..I'm sorry….I know that had to be uncomfortable for you.." he looked at me._

_"If it means anything…." He blushed "I think your….really pretty" he muttered. I heard what he said and smiled as I laid there facing him. There was a hard knock on the door, the dinner trays slide through the opening. The food was same as breakfast except the toast was burnt to a crisp. I heard rayman got up and brought the trays of food back to the bed. I laid there smiled thinking about what he said._

_"O.O!" I felt him put a carrot by lips as his voice change into something funny._

_"Eat me Lo-lo, Ill treat you right" trying to put the carrot in mouth._

_"Rayman!" I sat up and couldn't help but laugh_

_"Mm!" he shoved the carrot in my mouth. He laughed as well," I thought that would make you laugh" He said while eating his carrots._

_" It's hard to stay mad when I'm around you". Tries to eat and swallow my carrot hating vegetables. _

_"I've been told that before "He smirked wolfing down his food. While we were eating we heard music and rabbids cheering. The door open again seeing the huge rabbid come and grab us, as we didn't even finish eating. He dropped us at the sideline of the stage. Music was playing seeing the rabbid trying to be the DJ back in the center of the stage._

_"Uh oh, I hope you're a good dancer" he smiled at me as the colors from the floor reflected off his eyes._

_"Tsh not really, I dance like I have a serious mental problem" I shrugged and chuckled._

_" Just have fun with It, the rabbids won't know the difference "he extended his floating hand to me. I smiled and grabbed his hand and he pulled me out onstage. The stage lights were flickering with two different colors, orange and pink for the upcoming song La Bamba. The rabbids were singing along with the song. I stood there nervously, seeing the room filled with hundreds of rabbids. Rayman was dancing around me lip-syncing the words. I watched him and gave him a crazy look and started smiling as I slowly start dancing moving my hips to the beat of the music, rayman grabbed my hand and twirled me to him. Then twirled me back, we were laughing enjoying the song. The rabbids were dancing behind us with their maracas making their own unique sound effects to the song. I started lip-syncing to as we 2 step back and forth moving my hips to the beat, rayman having his hand on my hip as we danced around the stage. I twirled around moving with the beat of the music, rabbids in the crowed were whistling at me and cheering. I didn't mine I was having too much, one of the rabbid threw a rose at us and rayman caught it. He smirked and put it in his mouth and grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, Rayman leaned me back against him having a firm grip on my hips speeding up his 2 step dance routine .The rabbids were doing the same copying us. When the song ended rayman had me leaned back, I smirked and took the rose out of his mouth using my teeth. He smirked as well, while the crowd cheered, whistling and clapping._

_"Dude you lied, you said you were a bad dancer" He leaned me up and laughed._

_"Well Compared to you! I mean Wow…That …That was really fun!" I said happily, as I walked off the stage._

_ "How'd you learned how to dance like that "I nudge his torso smirking._

_" Heeeey, What can I say I got skills" he winked." But I'm glad you had fun out there Lotus, I tell ya it beats dancing by yourself on stage "he nudges my arm playfully._

_" Actually…I wouldn't mine dancing with you again" I flicked his nose._

_"Mm!...I would like that to "he rubbed his nose and said calmly with a smile. We stared at each other for a moment smiling until Serguei the huge black rabbid ruined our moment and threw us back into our cell. We sat there as the door closed and we just laughed in unison. Rayman helped me up._

_ "We better get some rest" he looked up at me._

_" Yeah" I yawned, " sleeping on that funky bed ,sure sounds nice right about now" I walked to the bed._

_" You wanna borrow my torso again "he said in a perverted tone with a smirk, shifting his eye brows up and down._

_" Shut up! Rayman It was an accident!" I blushed, hitting him and laughed._

_" Ow Ok! " He laughed "I was just kidding "he turned onto his side on the bed as did I, we were back to back to each other._

_"…..Night rayman" I said quietly with a smile, hearing his snore realizing he was already fast asleep. I just smiled and closed my eyes and snuggled underneath my sweater for warmth and slowly went into a deep slumber._


End file.
